We Aren't Kings or Queens
by turtledoves
Summary: Featuring the Careers, a game, and a tragedy. The story goes like this...


**a/n [**_Decided to portray the Careers as not completely menacing because, like, wow, they're just children, what. Also, it's a neat perspective. Love it or hate it. Thanks to the lovely Zero (jackass in the box) for beta reading this. For GGE in November. And for Caesar's Palace's Monthly Oneshot Contest._**]**

**1.**

They meet, unofficially, at the tribute parade. The ground is too hard and the weather's a bit too hot, and the Capitol was supposed to be better than this, wasn't it? But with arms crossed, in the first few minutes before the anthem starts and they're whisked away on chariots—so much like the hero's in stories they were all told as children—they start to talk.

"This is not the glamor I was promised."

"There's not supposed to be glamor. It's all about the glory."

"But it's a weeks wait until the Games. The least they could do is give us the lives of kings."

"Or queens."

"Speak for yourselves. I feel like I could rule the world in this dress."

"I _know_ I could rule the world. Just not looking like this."

Then the first stylist comes over, directing her tribute towards the leading chariot and glancing at the partner to come along, too. It's not long before the music starts, the kids are paraded out like prizes, and then they fall into beds sound asleep.

**2.**

The story goes like this:

Once upon a time—

No, no, that's too ordinary. They are anything but.

There are five of them, too obsessed with success to be grateful for anything and everything they have. It's almost pitiful until you notice the ghosts trailing behind them.

The lineup is like this:

First, Glimmer Clements of District One. Taller than most boys even without heels, more beautiful than the average model, and could talk about her family for ages if you were willing to listen long enough.

Second, her district partner, that's Marvel Nieves. Glares more often than Glimmer fixes her hair, is a master at correcting anyone who doesn't fit his standards, and has a girl back home who's claimed his heart.

Third in line, so short you might skip over her, is Clove Martinelli of District Two. Throws bits of her food to the stray dogs every time she passes through town, permanently keeps her chin tilted up to meet the eyes of anyone who might oppose her, and has hair so perfect the Capitol citizens are rushing into the salons like animals.

_Intermission—start._

Glimmer leans back to whisper something in the Clove's ear.

"He's gorgeous, don't you think?"

"Which one? Wait, doesn't matter, I despise them all."

"Cato. I can have him, then?"

"All yours."

_Intermission—end._

Fourth in line, from Two, is none other than Cato Khione himself. Possibly more arrogant than Clove, is terrified of death, and believes the only way to overcome fears is to face them.

Fifth and last is Hali Werra—this year's only career from District Four because her partner isn't a volunteer. Has a tongue sharper than the swords she loves so much, has an obsession with anything sweet, and spends too much of her time daydreaming.

And that's the bloodthirsty Career Pack you know so well.

**3.**

Training is meant solely for sizing each other up. (They spent their childhoods training, anyway, and they deserve the moment to act like the petty teenagers they are.)

It goes something like this:

_Day 1—start._

Like schoolgirls, three of the Careers stand and gossip while Marvel and Cato spar on the training mat. The alleged trainer stands by bored but prepared to intervene if necessary. No one gives him a second look. When Marvel's spear clatters to the ground and Cato's sword hovers inches away from his throat, the girls let out a string of giggles. All three of them bet right.

Then, it's Glimmer and Hali's turn.

The boys join Clove in scouring the room, pointing tributes to either take note of or to laugh at. The majority falls into the latter category.

And except for one small incident with a missing knife, things run smoothly after.

_Day 1—end._

The wildest parties have already started up again in the Capitol.

Tired feet pad across the hall.

"Could I sleep in here?"

It's not her fault his room is quieter.

_Day 2—start._

Patterns are patterns are patterns. It's so tricky to break them, don't you know? And once you notice them, it's hard to make them leave your mind.

Like the way Rue from Eleven seems to glide everywhere but only after Katniss walks away.

Like how Bayern from Five always smiles before he feigns left and strikes right.

Like how Katniss from Twelve hasn't ventured onto the weaponry side of the room once yet, but she keeps glancing over.

Like the way Duke from Three has already circled through all the stations twice, but has mastered none of them.

Or how Glimmer is constantly looking at Cato, or how Marvel always breathes steadily while sparring, or how Hali keeps braiding and unbraiding her hair.

These are the things they have been trained to notice.

_Day 2—end._

Marvel writes a letter home _just in case_, but afterwards he's planning how he'll defeat the others.

Glimmer eats only dessert that night because she's always wanted to, and she wants to make sure she does at least once.

Clove makes the same trek across the hall as she did last night.

_Day 3—start._

The day starts with everyone splitting up, yet somehow, in less than an hour, Hali and Marvel end up sitting together on the obstacle course, messing up the routines of the other tributes, and Clove, Cato, and Glimmer are wandering around, mocking the tributes at the weaponry stations.

Not once have any of them stepped foot near the survival stations, though. Their focus is spent one hundred percent on how well every single tribute does in combat. It's how they were taught. They don't know anything else.

_Day 3—end._

When Hali exhales, the world fades away. Nothing is like it was supposed to be.

When Cato exhales, he smiles. Everything is going better than planned.

**4.**

The countdown starts at sixty seconds. It is sixty seconds too long.

They are positioned like points of a star and spread out on pedestals. Not even ten seconds have passed before they each put one foot in front of the other and prepare to run straight towards the Cornucopia. They try not to think, but they can't help themselves, and for the next fifty seconds they let themselves fret.

Glimmer forgets how to breathe because _is this really happening?_ Cato almost laughs because _I'm finally here._ Hali's foot slips a bit and all of a sudden she's thinking _can I do this?_

Breathe in, breathe out.

Just a few more seconds, darling. Are you ready?

Then, suddenly, it's 3, 2, 1, and they're off with the first note of the gong.

It's a dance. Grab something, anything, hopefully a weapon. Now use it. It's a part of you. Your allies are behind you. Lunge. Kill. Be the unrelenting force they all expected you to be. And repeat.

Clove finds a sword first, and she stays hunched on the ground, her hand firmly gripping the hilt, until a young boy runs past. She springs up. He falls down. Already, loose hairs are being plastered down with sweat. She leaves the sword on his body and hurries on.

Three more heartbeats fade by three different hands.

Marvel's searching for a stash of spears when the footsteps behind him get closer. He grabs a backpack strap and turns around, swinging the bag into the other tribute's head. There's a long enough pause for Marvel to reach for a knife. He lunges.

The bloodbath ends too quickly. Eleven dead. It's not enough.

Ladies and gentlemen, the Games have begun.

.

"Which way first?"

"There." Two voices answer the same, but their hands point in different directions.

"Twelve ran that way."

And the argument is over before it has begun. They will go in Clove's direction.

.

It's 2AM. Here they are.

The midnight hunt is unsuccessful. Glimmer leans back against a tree, exhausted. Cato knows the cameras are watching them, and he blushes from the embarrassment. _Some Career Pack we are._ Hali sits on the ground and starts organizing pine needles in rows. Everyone is silent.

Then Peeta Mellark shows up and the game is drastically changed.

**5.**

Here are five things you already know:

Glimmer Clements collapsed under the pain of a thousand tracker jacker stings not even half a week into the Games. She was not beautiful in death.

Hali Werra followed hours later, abandoned by her allies at the edge of the forest. She was plagued by hallucinations until the end.

Marvel Nieves died by the hands of Katniss Everdeen before he even realized her arrow had struck him. He never stood a chance.

Clove Martinelli had her head bashed in by a rock. At least she didn't die alone.

Cato Khione was defeated by two tributes from lowly District Twelve. If not for them, he could've won.

**6.**

Here is one thing you've forgotten:

Any one of them could've been you.


End file.
